For a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, Coordinated Multiple Point (CoMP) is an important feature. A CoMP operation may effectively improve a system peak rate and a throughput capacity of cell edge user.
During a moving of a User Equipment (UE), it is necessary to perform an effective management on a measurement set of CoMP channel information, so as to obtain a correct configuration and to feed back effective channel quality information. A UE needs to measure and report a CSI-RS Reference Signal Receiving Power (RSRP), so as to perform the effective management on the measurement set of the CoPM channel information about the UE. The CSI-RS RSRP refers to a receiving power of a CSI-RS, which measures a power of Resource Element (RE) located by the CSI-RS.
There are the following assumptions and definitions about measurement and reporting of the CSI-RS RSRP in current LTE system. In a management set of CoMP resources, each CSI-RS resource corresponds to measurement and reporting about a CSI-RS RSRP. To support measurement of a CSI-RS, each CSI-RS resource in the management set of the CoMP resource may include the following information: antenna port number, CSI-RS resource configuration, CSI-RS subframe configuration and scrambling initialization parameter.